When your gone
by twilightlover179
Summary: Edward is in a crash and is in a coma for three years. When he does wake up he doesn't remember everything. Will he get his memory back? What about Bella and his daughter One shot! please read and review. all human. Disclaimer - i don't own anything


Edward. I cried countless hours for him and I didn't know why. Actually I did. Edward was in the hospital but he wasn't here because he was in a cast or something that would only result in a couple days in the hospital. Edward was someone you could call a permanent resident. Edward was in a coma. He has been in one for the past 3 years. I remember the night that put him in this state so vividly and as much as people tell me so I can't help but think that it was in fact my fault.

_We had been officially married for 3 years. Our anniversary passed only a week ago and I was in fact pregnant with our first child. Edward and I had been trying for a little over a year and our practicing had finally come to good use, not that the practicing was bad. In fact practicing with Edward was amazing, earth shattering._

_ Anyways that night Edward was working late at the hospital but I pulled a few strings with the help of my father in law, Carlisle who in fact was the hospital's chief. I called Edward and told him that I had good news and Carlisle helped me get him out of the hospital and on the drive home. That's where it happened. _

_A drunken truck driver crashed into him completely ignoring the red light. Edward's car was totaled and by the time emergency services reached him he was already unconscious. Evidently they brought him to the hospital he worked at and Carlisle treated him. After it was confirmed that he in fact was in a coma Carlisle contacted me himself and I obviously rushed to the hospital. Outside his room I was met with his family all in tears. At that point I burst into tears knowing what his condition was without anyone speaking. I collapsed onto the floor with sobs violently wracking my body. I was pulled into the arms of a petite Alice and a burly Emmett. As much as I as was thankful for their comfort and help in holding me together, these were not the arms I wanted to be held in. I was passed to everyone who took their time consoling me the best they could. I eventually reined my emotions in but that didn't help the way I was being torn apart on the inside._

_ Once I was allowed to go see him I obviously did. I certainly did not expect what I saw he had so many tubes and wires from his body. His entire left side was in a cast and there were bandages on the right. I broke down and if it wasn't for Carlisle holding me up, I would have definitely fallen on the floor. As I sobbed it became hard to breathe and everything went black. I woke up in a hospital room and found out that I had in fact had a panic attack. I visited Edward quite a few times but couldn't stay long because the panic would rise in me all too soon. I wanted a part of Edward with me and for that reason I complied to Alice, Esme and Rose's constant begging for my well being. I stayed in the hospital for a month and eventually I could control my emotions and the panic attacks subsided. _

_I talked to Edward and informed him about the progress of our baby. The first time the baby kicked was in Edward's room. I placed his cold hand and that resulted in another kick. I felt his fingertips barely move but the movement was there. I confided Carlisle and he said it was progress. Every few months Edward would do something to show that he in fact was responsive but never came out of his state. Soon our daughter Elizabeth was born. I named her after his beloved grandmother who passed away when he was a child. Elizabeth and I visited Edward multiple times, 2 times a day to be exact. Her first word was Dada._

For three years now Edward has made small movements. His lips turn into a small smile every time he acknowledges Elizabeth or my presence in the room_._ Today was the third year that Edward was officially in a coma and we were going to visit him again. Elizabeth skipped towards his room in the dress that Alice had put her in ahead of me. Unlike me she picked up on Edward's gracefulness. She patiently waited for me outside his door since she being a two year old couldn't reach the door handle nor had the strength to open the door. I picked her tiny body up and used one hand to push the door open. He looked better than three years ago. He didn't have too many wires attached to him. His scars and bruises had completely healed. There was some color to his cheeks though it was not the way it was when he was his healthy self. I placed Elizabeth on his bed beside him. It was her spot, this way she could easily reach and touch his face while she spoke to him about all the things she did that day. I sat in a chair beside his bed and grabbed hold of his hand and watched as Elizabeth chattered animatedly to him. I watched in amusement and saw that his lips were turned slightly upward. I kissed his cheek gently and played with his hair with the hand that wasn't holding his.

Elizabeth soon drifted off to sleep and I spoke to him. I asked him to come back to me and our daughter, our family, the tears that I hid from Elizabeth all day flowed freely now and I didn't have control over my emotions. Eventually I did compose myself and picked up Elizabeth after giving him a light kiss and went home.

I kept going like this for about another week before my entire routine changed. I got the call around 2:00 in the afternoon and checked my caller i.d. it was Carlisle. He would never call during my lesson unless it was an emergency. I excused myself and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"He's awake, but his memory isn't so well."

"He's awake and healthy though right?"

"Of course"

I thanked him and hung up before I flagged down a teacher to take over my class before I bolted out the doors and to the hospital. Esme was waiting outside his room with Elizabeth. She handed me her as she spoke. "She hasn't seen him yet, she wanted to wait for you." "Any progress on his memory?" "He remembers who he is. He remembers colors and simple things. He also remembers that he has a mother, father, sister, brother, sister in law, brother in law, and wife. He thinks he may have a child but isn't sure. He remembers voices though. He just can't distinguish who we are." She finished.

"That's better than nothing." I said trying to think positively. She nodded and we both walked into the room. As soon as we did every single family member of ours turned to face us. I saw each of their faces which read with unfathomable expressions to the face I wanted to see the most. His green eyes that I was deprived of looked right back at me. The held confusion and awe. Much like the first time we met.

I moved forward and stood by his bed. His hand reached out and stoked my cheek then Elizabeth's. "So beautiful" he whispered staring right back at me. I blushed and smiled. Elizabeth clapped and beamed. I turned to her. "Mommy he said I was beautiful" she said clapping. He looked from me to her. A small frown was at his lips He seemed so entranced by her simple gesture. "Your pretty too daddy" she said as she patted his cheek. I set her down beside him and gauged his reaction. His face went from shock to admiration and realization. His voice was hoarse but still held that velvety smoothness that I came to adore.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Elizabeth Macy Cullen" she said pride as an undertone in her voice.

He smiled. "Well Elizabeth that means I'm your father and your mother…" he looked up at me apologetically but curious as well. "Bella" I prompted. "Bella is my wife correct? He asked her. She nodded. "Well aren't I lucky to have such beautiful women in my life" he said pulling her into his lap. The room was filled with quiet chuckles. "Your so silly daddy, I'm not a woman, I'm a big girl" she said emphasizing the word girl. He laughed his musical laugh and nodded at her statement.

Soon everyone left and it was just me and Elizabeth and him. "So Bella I remember a few things but I need you to confirm my thoughts" he said playing with Elizabeth's curls as she slept on his chest. I looked up at him. "I think we met at a coffee shop when you tripped. I offered you to have a drink with me after you unnecessarily apologized, and we dated for about 2 years before I proposed. We were married for three years before the accident, now its 6 years right?" he asked looking nervous but still confident.

I nodded and the glistening tears fell from my eyes. His face turned to confusion and worry as he kept an arm on Elizabeth but reached out with the other one to brush the tears away. "What's wrong?" he asked. I held onto the hand the previously wiped my tears "nothing is wrong everything is perfect. I knew you were a fighter and you were going to pull through and even when I heard that you lost your memory I knew you would make it, and now within a few hours you remember more than I could have ever expected, I'm so proud of you" I said while I used one hand to hold his and the other to cup his cheek.

He smiled. I sighed in contentment and a silence came over the room. He searched my face for signs of recognition and I memorized his face and all the tiny aspects of him. The chiming of the clock in the room broke us both out of out trances. I looked up at the clock. It was already 10. I sighed and stood up. "I better go" I said. Even my voice sounded reluctant. He sighed and let go of Elizabeth after he placed a kiss of her forehead. I picked her up and held her against my chest as I bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down and gently pressed his lips to mine before letting go. "I missed that" I whispered. "I wanted to do that since you walked in here." He murmured. I smiled. "I'll be back in the morning "I said. "It's a Thursday don't you have work?" he asked completely confused. "I took a few days off, I want to help you get your memory back and I've been deprived of you for 3 years, I'm making it up now" I murmured stroking his hair and moving so that I could see his eyes clearly. He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss only this time it was longer and there was more pressure.

He pulled away and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and with one more squeeze I let go and walked away from his room. "Oh and Bella" he called. I turned around. "I don't know if it's possible in such a short time but I'm falling for you if I already haven't done so." I beamed. "I love you too" I responded and with a wave I left.

Since then Edward slowly gained his memory but when he came home and saw our room which was left untouched all his memories came back full force and he remembered everything. From then he has been going back to work and it was like those three years never even happened. He obviously had to take some refresher courses before he could completely go back to his previous position. Edward and I have been stronger than ever and the three years that he was absent are being made up now. It just goes to show that absence makes the heart grow fonder.


End file.
